


Наследники королей

by Cara2003



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara2003/pseuds/Cara2003





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breeding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84221) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Он не был у нее первым, как и она — у него. Оставив лошадей пастись, Боромир последовал за Эовин, поманившей его к рощице у ручья. Там, раскинувшись на траве меж деревьев, он тяжело дышал, наблюдая, как Эовин высвобождает его член из штанов, в нетерпении дергая завязки. Разгорячившись, она задрала подол платья, одним плавным движением опустилась, впуская напряженную мужскую плоть в свое тело, и тут же заскользила вверх, только для того, чтобы вновь опуститься, позволяя проникнуть в нее еще глубже. Вверх — резко, уверенно, почти до конца, но все же не разрывая касания плоти, вниз — медленно, сладко, плотно. Вверх и вниз, вверх — вниз. Она объезжала его точно опытная наездница упрямого жеребца, и он застонал, вжимаясь спиной в твердую землю, стискивая бедра своей всадницы.   
— Давай, кончай, — выдохнула она, и Боромир не мог не подчиниться. Эовин ощутила его семя внутри себя и выгнулась, задрожав от удовольстия.

— Зачем? — спросил Боромир, пока они оба приводили себя в порядок, оправляя одежду.  
— Просто захотелось, — ответила Эовин.  
Он не поверил ей.  
— Ваш отряд через неделю возвращается в Гондор, — сказала она, помолчав. — У короля всего один наследник, а союз с вашей великой страной, нашими соседями, ничем не скреплен.  
В ее голосе слышалась горечь, горечь племенной кобылы, оставленной в конюшне, в то время как военных лошадей выезжали на плацу.  
Боромир коснулся ее плеча.  
— Я женился бы на тебе, — заявил он, с удивлением понимая, что действительно думает так, — если бы мой отец согласился на это.  
Эовин изучающе посмотрела на него снизу вверх. Что бы она ни заметила в его взгляде, должно быть, ей это понравилось, потому что она улыбнулась.  
— Может быть. Я приду к тебе, если у меня будет на то причина.  
— Не могу поверить, что король станет принуждать тебя…   
— Не станет. Прости меня, господин мой, но я должна сделать свой собственный выбор, и я не изберу себе мужа, прежде чем буду уверена в исходе дела.  
— Истинная дочь королей, — пробормотал он и притянул ее в свои объятия.  
— А ты, возможно, отец королей, — ответила она, укрыла лицо на его широкой груди и закрыла глаза, стараясь сдержать слезы.


End file.
